Preventing unauthorized use of semiconductor chips (integrated circuit devices or semiconductor devices) is critical to meeting certain types of government regulations. By way of example, some chips can be used for both commercial and military applications. It is understood that chips built for military applications are required to adhere to more stringent operational standards (military standards) than chips built for commercial applications. As a result, chips that are built for both commercial and military applications may not satisfy all necessary military standards. Thus, government regulations may require that such dual application chips only be sold for commercial use, and therefore military use, such as using the dual application chips in environments that require radiation hardening, is prohibited.